Her Melody
by silly-onna
Summary: Kynoki loves Hiei and he knows. He's rejected her so many times. One day after metting up again, something goes wrong with Kynoki. What happened? Hiei: O.o All of Tokyo destroyed by Kynoki, the weak? How can this be? ...Why am I now attracted to that?


Her Melody

Chapter 1- Kynoki/The Voices In The Winds

Hiei listened as he heard a soft sound being played not too far off. It was the familiar sound of a piccolo being played, and he knew exactly who was playing it. Hiei followed the sound until he reached a clearing where a woman with light purple hair was standing on a rock playing the musical instrument. Not far off from where she sat, the ground disappeared to reveal a cliff above a vast ocean. She opened her gleaming light eyes as Hiei moved closer and welcomed him with a smile.

"Hiei."

"Kynoki, I thought you don't like to be here in the Makai."

"I don't, I just decided to come here anyways."

Kynoki wasn't as fond of the Makai, unlike Hiei, but she did enjoy the one little area she was in now.

Kynoki was an old friend of Hiei's. It was some story on how they met. They met as children. Hiei was on a journey of his own for the first time after killing a demon and taking its name. Kynoki was running away from home where her abusive father stayed. Bruises and cuts were all on her arms and legs as blood ran down her body and trailed on the ground. It was raining and Kynoki had run into Hiei knocking him down onto the ground. After pushing him over on accident she immediately passed out. Woken up by a fire, Kynoki found herself covered by a blanket while her clothes dried over the fire. Her first visual image was Hiei. Since then, Kynoki followed and loved him, though he didn't return the same feeling.

Kynoki and Hiei lay out on the field talking and drifting off into their memories of one another.

"Hiei..."

Hiei sat up and looked at Kynoki. The girl leaned over towards Hiei staring at him.

"Do you love me?"

Hiei just turned over and lay back down for a moment before answering.

"We've been over this."

"I know, but I just have this feeling that you really do."

Hiei didn't reply back. Kynoki and he had been over this so many times but she insisted on asking again and again only to end up heart broken for the rest of the day. Then she'd wake up the next day hoping he would have had a change of heart. The two of them just sat in the middle of the field over the cliff either staring at the water, which Kynoki was doing, and staring up at the sky, which is what Hiei currently did.

Kynoki knew about Kurama and the others through Hiei's point-of-view and she exchanged a few words with the group but not enough to know anything about them. To her they were a nice bunch and were very accepting, something that was hard for her to find. Kynoki was a loner though hard to tell. She kept her spirits up but spent most of her time in the shadows away from demons. Humans were easy to be with, though she didn't communicate with them.

"Master Hiei?" A voice called from behind. Hiei and Kynoki both turned to see a lizard like demon in armor standing over them.

"What is it?" Hiei demanded to know. The demon hesitated but finally got out what was supposed to be said.

"Mukuro wishes to see you. Immediately."

Hiei growled and rose up from where he sat. Kynoki looked at the guard who was staring at her. After being caught for staring he blushed. Hiei turned to look at Kynoki and she nodded. The messenger and Hiei both vanished from thin air. Kynoki blinked and waved her hand trying to feel and make sure they were gone.

The breeze blew harder than it did before as Kynoki continued to stare at the sky till the sun down. The sky filled up with pink and orange colors as the sun sank lower. A voice flowed through the wind suddenly, but Kynoki couldn't tell what it said clearly. She looked around but there was no one there. Kynoki continued to mind her own business till the voice became louder and demanding for attention.

"Kynoki..."

Kynoki turned around again, and again; there was no one there. Facing the front once more she soon was almost blinded by a flash of light. Appearing before her stood her older brother, Hoji.

"Hoji?"

"Yes... I have something for you."

"What?"

"Something to test." Hoji held out a black sphere in his palm. It was as small as a finger nail but very noticeable. Kynoki took the pearl and it sunk into her hand.

"Ouch!" Kynoki said before passing out onto the ground.


End file.
